overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Mare Bello Fiore
:"Same...same sixth Floor Guardian Mare Bello Fiore, at your command." ::- Mare's Introduction Mare Bello Fiore (マーレ・ベロ・フィオーレ) is a dark elf and one of the twin Floor Guardians on the sixth floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Mare is the twin brother of Aura Bella Fiora and he was created by Bukubukuchagama. Appearance Mare is a child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature trait of the dark elves. He has golden hair and heterochromia, his right eye blue and left eye green. He wears a blue dragon scale leather full body suit, covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown and a forest green-leaf cloak. Below, he has a matching short white skirt exposing his thighs, and on his neck is an acorn necklace emitting silver light. His slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves and wields a twisted black wooden staff. Personality Mare has a shy and cowardly personality, the kind which is polar opposite to his sister, Aura. He often stutters when speaking and maintains a subservient demeanor during conversations. This, however, is only an outward guise and does not affect his loyalty to Ainz or his ability to carry out his duties, no matter how cold-blooded they may be. Mare likes to sleep all day and is fond of reading books instead of talking with others. Background The reason why Mare is so submissive to his sister, Aura stems from his creator Bukubukuchagama, who apparently believed that the younger brother should obey the elder sister. (Gag between Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama). Chronology The Undead King Arc When Momonga teleports to the sixth floor, Aura notices him and jumps down from the Colosseum, greeting him respectfully. She then calls for Mare to also pay his respects, but when he takes too long, she gets angry and begins scolding him, stopping only when Momonga tells her to forgive him. Wondering why Momonga has come to his floor, Mare was shocked to hear that he was performing experiments with his staff. When Momonga asks Aura if she wanted to fight his summoned Primal Fire Elemental, she enthusiastically charges in while Mare tried to make an excuse, but was dragged with her in the progress. Later when the other Floor Guardians arrive, he joins them in a formal salutation toward Momonga. Together, they collectively pay their respects and admire the powerful presence their master has. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Ainz orders Albedo and Mare to eliminate Kralgra to keep the affair a secret. Mare used his spell on the forest so that no one could escape. Mare immobilized Igvarge and killed him by crushing his skull with his staff. As Ainz proceeds to engage Shalltear in a death battle, Aura and Mare have been ordered to monitor the area. Having been given legendary items, the two are given the additional order of withdrawing when the enemies appear. After Ainz returns to Nazarick, Mare and the other guardians beg him to never get in harm's way again, and to allow them to handle any future incidents that may come. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Mare alongside with the other Floor Guardians were ordered to fight together against Zy'tl Q'ae and to secure the herb, and to complete Ainz's adventurer quest from Pluton Ainzach. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Mare alongside with the other Floor Guardians appears next to Ainz when he addresses the Lizardmen. The Two Leaders Arc Mare gets a secret message from Demiurge's servant. Mare reads the message and saw that it is an invitation from Ainz to all the male Guardians to join him for a bath. After Seeing this, Mare understands that he needed to pass it onto Cocytus. To keep the content secret, he lies to Aura about the reason why he needed to go to 5th floor, and heads out to search for Cocytus, only to find that he isn't in Nazarick, but at the Lizardmen's village. Due to the incident with Shalltear, Floor Guardians were forbidden to independently leave Nazarick without Ainz's permission, unless they take more than five level 75 servants along with them. If Mare mobilized his high level servants, Aura will definitely notice. As such, Mare ended up heading to the Grand Library of Nazarick in order to borrow high level bodyguards from Titus. After reaching the Lizardmen's village, Mare meet Shasuryu Shasha and tells Mare that Cocytus isn't in the village, as he went out to subjugate the Toadmen in the northern part of the lake. After finishing his task, Mare returns back to Nazarick and handing back the invitation to Ainz. The two exchanges word when Ainz ends up by expressing his love for the NPCs. Suddenly Albedo becomes unable to control her emotions and attempted to rape Ainz. Mare and several Eight-Edge Assassin restraint Albedo and Ainz punished her to three days of solitary confinement. Mare joined Ainz, Cocytus and Demiurge to the Spa Resort before the interruption of the female guardian who are attacked by the lion golem. The Dark Hero's Story Arc Mare and his sister attend a meeting with the rest of the Floor Guardians to decide what kind of rewards they wish to receive from Ainz. In this meeting, he scolded her sister for trying to take Rororo as a pet without the lizardmen's permission under Cocytus's domain is deemed unacceptable. When Albedo suggested that they should keep the price low in regards to the coupon that lets the person sleep with Ainz, Mare points out the fault of doing so as being disrespectful to Ainz. While listening to Demiurge's suggestions, Mare made a recommendation that they should take a piece of paper and write the bidding amount on the coupon, and revealed it together. Demiurge likes Mare's idea and is willing to use it twice first in the auction. The Men in the Kingdom Arc During Operation Gehenna, Mare was paired with Entoma along with a force of summoned monsters. When they're together, Mare and her infiltrated Hilma's mansion. After the infiltration of Hilma's place, both of them easily taking care of the guests and security before Mare encounter her for the first time. Mare found Hilma attempting to escape by using an underground passage. He effortlessly subdued her and later dragged her back to Nazarick for interrogation. After Hilma's willpower was completely broken due to the interrogation method used by Kyouhukou, Mare traveled with his sister to Eight Finger's secret meeting place to apprehend the members there. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc After Foresight had been systematically defeated, Ainz then orders Aura to take both Hekkeran Termite and Imina to Gashokukochuuou. However, Aura managed to convince her master to give the task to her brother Mare instead. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Mare served as Ainz Ooal Gown's attendant at the Imperial Army's base camp at Katze Plains. He applauded his master's success in summoning five Dark Young, whilst watching them slaughter the Royal Army. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Mare and his sister came to visit Ainz. Mare has been tasked with building an underground tomb on the outskirts of E-Rantel. While so, the three elves that had been saved during the Invasion of the Large Tomb were attempting to act as parental surrogates to Mare and his sister. Ainz hopes that they can help with Mare's and his sister's development as fellow dark elves. At the same time, both the two dark elves are picked up by Ainz, placed on each lap, and coddled in fatherly affection. Under Ainz's order however, Mare got off of his master's lap and lets Albedo take his spot. Additionally, Mare alongside his sister decided to make a suggestion to Ainz that boys should wear girl clothes, and girls should wear boys clothes. However, the suggestion is struck down by Ainz when he convinces everyone in the room that the two dark elves are dressed that way because their creator wanted them to be special. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Shalltear informs Mare that Ainz had gave him her task of maintaining surveillance on the Great Tomb of Nazarick, since she and their master will be traveling to the Dwarf Kingdom. Trivia * Mare's name is Italian, with "mare" meaning "sea", "bello" meaning "beautiful" and "fiore" meaning "flower". * In the Web novel, Mare Bello Fiore doesn't exist. * Mare is the first NPCs to be given the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown from Ainz. * He wears a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown on his left hand, ring finger. * People outside of Nazarick, always mistake him for a girl, due to his appearance and clothing. * While his sister has an interest in collecting beast species, Mare takes an interest in collecting plant species. Quotes * (About Intruders): "I, I do not want to see intruders. I would become afraid." * (About Momonga): "A-, A very gentle person." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Druids Category:Magic Caster Category:Floor Guardians Category:Nazarick